


firewhiskey

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), M/M, Quidditch, but thats it, idk what this is i just like it, they make out, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jealousy makes you do things. Like, drink too much firewhiskey and make mistakes. Well- maybe not mistakes per se...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 35





	firewhiskey

Remus told them it was a terrible idea from the start. Just because they won the quidditch match did not mean they had to get drunk off stolen firewhiskey with the seventh years. Yet, here they were.

He was the only sober person in the room. That also meant he was the only sane person in the room, but that was clear even without the alcohol.

James, Peter, and Sirius were off dancing in the center of the mass of bodies. He simply watched from the outside, perched on the arm of a read leather loveseat in the corner of the common room. Someone had transfigured a quaffle into a flying disco ball, and it gently floated around the room, reflecting light of every color. 

It was beautiful in a sense, despite the drunk Gryffindors. The whole room was a shade of purple, lit with moonlight and stars. Muggle pop music was playing on a radio, which Remus assumed was charmed to work in Hogwarts. He'd have to ask which charms they used.

He was snapped from his reverie when he spotted Sirius making his way toward him, lipstick stains on his cheek. He looked a little somber for this party, smile faltering when spotted someone across the room. He wasn't sure just why. He thought, maybe it was just another one of his hookups he was longing to return to. Of course.

And this is just when he decided he needed a drink. Sobriety couldn't stand any longer.

So, Remus poured himself a shot of firewhiskey.

And boy- did it burn. But no worse than the jealousy he felt when Marlene McKinnon placed a lingering kiss on Sirius' lips and whispered words seductively in his ear.

Remus turned away and poured himself another shot. He was already feeling a bit tipsy, which was enough to slowly pick away at his jealousy. So he returned to his seat, people-watching just about anyone other than Sirius.

But then he was there, long, dark hair and cheekbones sharper than a knife, sitting with his legs draped over Remus'. He smelled of rain and earth.

"You know it's pretty outside," he began

"It's raining, Padfoot,"

"S'not so bad when you're a dog,"

Remus sighed, "Of course."

And they were quiet for a moment. Something strange hung between them. It was something Remus just couldn't place.

He turned his head. Perhaps it was to just look at him, or maybe he was anticipating it. He wasn't sure. But by the time he had any chance to think about it, Sirius had placed a soft kiss on his lips. It sent a shock to his system, freezing him in place.

It was everything he had wanted. And he couldn't have it.

Sirius was a mess. There was a smudge of dirt on his face, as well as a couple of scratches, some bleeding slightly. To be entirely honest, Remus didn't mind. But Sirius would regret this all in the morning, and he didn't want to risk it.

"Let's get you cleaned up..."

Remus dragged Sirius by the hand up to their dorm. He flushed when he realized what he might be implying. So he left Sirius in the room in favor of grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom.

When he found enough courage to go back, Sirius had stripped out of his vest and was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He could feel the wolf at the back of his mind.

_Mine._

_Mate._

_Mine._

But he had to pull himself together. He pushed his instincts away.

"Stop that. I might do something I regret," Remus spoke, mostly to himself.

"Hmmm. Would you?" Sirius replied, pulling the tie off from around his neck.

"You are very drunk and you look like you just got into a fight with the whomping willow. I would highly regret it."

Sirius only smirked.

Remus sat them both down on his bed and began to wipe away the dirt on his face. It was slow without magic, but anything he might try to cast would certainly go wrong.

He stood up to bring the washcloth away, only to be dragged down by his tie. Their lips almost met.

"Stop, Sirius. You're drunk,"

"Dogs have a quick metabolism," he commented, tugging again at Remus' tie. They were far too close.

"I hope so," he whispered.

And he leaned in. The kiss was sloppy, and slow, and beautiful.

Every part of it screamed the words they were both too scared to say.

They kissed until their lips were bruised, entirely unaware of James who had stumbled into the room, and upon noticing them, stumbled right back out.

By this point, Remus' shirt had been removed, and fingers were nearing the edge of his waistband. Remus pulled back, stopping Sirius' hand. He was sober enough not to make that decision. 

Sirius laid back on the bed, dragging Remus down with him. He rested his head on Remus' bare chest, tangling their legs together. 

There were soft mutterings of affection and lazy kisses. 

And they drifted into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
